The present invention relates to a mechanism which serves as a hinge for openable/closeable means mounted in a structure.
The mechanism finds particular utility in structural glass assemblies of the type known as suspended glass assemblies and in general building cladding arrangements. Typically, in structural glass assembly may consist of a rectangular array of glass units (usually of the double glazed type) which are attached to a structural frame by metal fittings.
Some of these assemblies incorporate glass units which are adapted to open and close and to facilitate this, various designs of hinge mechanisms have been proposed. Usually the glass units are quite heavy and as a consequence the hinge mechanism employed must be of a robust design. Additionally it is desirable for the hinge mechanism to be relatively uncomplicated, have a minimum of relatively moveable parts and offer relatively little friction between the relatively moveable parts.
A known hinge mechanism, disclosed in UK specification No 1315200, is arranged for connecting one hollow tubular member at one of its ends to a support member, the members being permitted to move relative to one another.
This hinge mechanism is essentially a three-part assembly and is for use in a folding bed. Two outer hinge members, which are arranged to move independently of each other, are substantially identical and consist of a thick block-like portion having a rectangular cross-section and a thinner portion with a rounded end. A semi-circular projection is formed on a flat side facing inwards. An inner or central hinge member, located between the two outer hinge members, has corresponding semi-circular grooves on each of its sides, the grooves being of such width and depth that the semi-circular projections are a sliding fit in these grooves.
The major faces of the grooves and projections are always in slideable contact with each other during operation of the hinge. Thus, there is a considerable amount of friction created between the relatively moveable parts of the hinge.
A further type of hinge is described in European specification No 0098063. This hinge is for an openable roof panel for a vehicle.
The hinge comprises a spade member, including an arcuate portion, the spade member being secured to the openable roof panel. A socket member, which is an open-ended arcuate channel, is secured to a frame. The arcuate portion of the spade member is slideably located within the arcuate channel one wall of which is mounted on resilient means which when released, causes the width of the channel to be less than the thickness of the arcuate portion of the spade member.
The major surfaces of the arcuate portion of the spade member and the arcuate channel are always in slidable contact with each other during operation of the hinge. Thus, in this hinge mechanism also there is a considerable amount of friction created between the relatively moveable parts.
An aim of this invention is to provide a mechanism which may be used as a hinge and which is compact, simple and robust in construction and operates with relatively little friction between the relatively moveable parts.